


Proud mom

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Meanwhile in Reverie [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Politics, Reverie, what happens between the meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Dalton and Kureha learn more about the recent events in Fishman Island.





	Proud mom

Dalton and Kureha notice Wapol hurriedly leaving the swimming-pool area. Intrigued by what could have caused him to flee, they enter the large garden surrounding the pool. There they find Neptune's children, all three brothers talking together in the grass and their sister lounging in the water.

"Wow, that's an unseen sight on the surface", Dalton muses.

Kureha confirms, "I met a fishman long ago, but four merfolk at once..."

Fukaboshi notices the newcomers and welcome them with a bow, "Good afternoon, King Dalton. And Doctor Kureha if I'm not mistaken."

Doctorine smiles, "You're correct."

Dalton amends, "Please call me Dalton. I'm not really used to be a king..."

Fukaboshi smiles, "Alright. My name is Fukaboshi, here are my brothers Ryuboshi and Manboshi, and behind us is our little sister Shirahoshi."

Kureha lifts an eyebrow, "Little ?"

Shirahoshi laughs, "I'm younger than them."

"I saw Wapol... flee from here, what happened ?" Dalton asks.

"He was bothering Shirahoshi so we made him understand he needed to leave", Fukaboshi answers.

"What a douche ! He can never leave people be, can he ?"

"Do you know him ?"

"He's the former ruler of our kingdom. He fled when we were attacked by pirates, then he pretended to be one during his trip back "home", and finally... well we got some help but we made him leave for good", Dalton explains.

"Pirates ? Most of them really are awful", Shirahoshi prudently says.

"My son is a pirate, and I don't care about what the others say but the crew he's in is a good one. They're the ones that helped us win our country back", Kureha proudly announces.

"Really ? Well... We had some help from a certain crew recently..." Fukaboshi drops.

"Was it the Strawhats ?" Kureha asks with a smile.

Fukaboshi starts but can't help himself, "How do you know ?"

"Just a hunch", Kureha wickedly smiles. "So you know about Luffy and his crew ?"

"They were awesome, they saved Fishman Island and they're very popular. Luffy almost died in the process but Jinbe saved him."

"What do you mean ?"

"Luffy lost a lot of blood and he needed a transfusion. It's kind of a taboo so nobody would volunteer. Jinbe, as a pirate, figured he was already an outlaw and gave him the necessary blood. Chopper performed the transfusion as human and fishman blood are compatible."

"Now I'm learning someth- Wait, Chopper performed a transfusion even though it was illegal ?"

Shirahoshi pipes in, "Yes, he made sure everything went fine during the process."

"That's my son ! He really is a worthy pirate, despite his ridiculous bounty !" Kureha laughs, she's so proud she wants to yell at the world how wonderful her idiot son is. He's doing fine and will make a great job as the future Pirate King's doctor. After all, he learned from the best.


End file.
